Numerous patents have described resilient motor mounts. U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,840 describes a motor mount consisting of a dome shaped outer portion of rubber, merging into frustoconical shaped metal members disposed so that the members have flanges embedded in the rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,658 describes another resilient mounting where the larger metal member in the makeup of the mount, has air gaps available to it for compressible fluids or gasses to aid in either enhanced vibrational damping or resilience.